Gnome
Gnomes are one of the most concentrated races, other than humans. Not only do the gnomes have their own empire, but they also have their own food, clothes, transportation, quests, and even semi-popular minigames called Gnome Ball and the Gnome Restaurant. The Gnome race is primarily located in Kandarin. Gnomes: the people Gnomes are much like in real-world folklore. They appear as short men, women, and children, about two to three feet tall (about 0.6 to 1 meters). The gnomes are very human-like, and they often dress in green tunics and trousers, with red or green pointed hats. In many ways, they appear similar to dwarves, although unlike dwarves they rarely have facial hair and have pointed ears similar to the elves. Gnomes are often regarded as more intelligent than most other races, and have a higher standard of living. Gnomes generally love nature, making their homes in treetops and living in heavily wooded forests. Despite their usually peaceful nature, gnomes are well-trained militarily, capable of overwhelming most armies through sheer numbers. They mount prehistoric terrorbirds and battle tortoises in conflict to make up for their small size. Most Gnomes, even civilians, carry bows, and some carry metal weaponry in combat. Gnomes are a highly diplomatic race, holding alliances with many other mortal races, both in and outside Kandarin. In many large cities and unexplored areas, gnome ambassadors, researchers, or explorers can often be found attempting to increase their knowledge of the world. Gnomes are unique culturally, they love cooking, music, animals and inventing new things. They are also infamous pranksters and are well known for their own sport, Gnome Ball. Gnomes are perhaps the most technologically advanced race, rivalled only by the dwarves. One of their most notable invention is the gnome glider, an aerial transport system used both in combat and peace. Other technological innovations include their ballistic military devices, their invention of the parachute, and their knowledge of elven crystal equipment. Many believe the gnomes follow the god of balance, Guthix. There is much evidence to support this; gnomish mages generally use Claws of Guthix in combat, Hazelmere mentions his loyalty to Guthix, Hudo shouting "Great Guthix!" when showing him giant frog legs, Gnome Children may recite a prayer to Guthix when spoken to, and the player mentions at one point that they thought Guthix created the gnomes and dwarves as the first races. Additionally, the Battle mages who are aligned with Guthix are gnomes. Guthix himself, in the God Letters, has expressed deep fondness for the Gnomes. According to Saradomin, "As I understand it, the gnomes speak their own tongue, yet are also fluent in the common language used by humans within the world, allowing communication to be made between the races." Their own tongue is called Old Gnomish. History of gnomes In the Second Age, gnomes dwelt on Gielinor with dwarves, elves and humans. They built great and powerful cities, and many technologies from that period cannot be reproduced today, even with all their wisdom and intelligence. During the God Wars, gnomes did not fight in the wars, like the dwarves, they hid underground. Unlike the dwarves however, the gnomes returned to the surface right at the beginning of the Fourth Age during the Great Migration to found their new city, the Tree Gnome Stronghold. This began with the planting of the Grand Tree, and many other settlements were created, such as the Tree Gnome Village. In the early-mid Fourth Age, gnomes had to fight over land with goblin tribes who were driven out from Feldip Hills by ogres and seeking a new place to settle. Eventually, with the help of Glouphrie's illusion tricks, they managed to scare goblins even further north. They still thrive today, although they are currently at war with the humans under the command of General Khazard. Gnome monsters There are 2 non-humanoid domesticated creatures who fight along side the Gnome, those are the Tortoise and the Terrorbird. It is common to see gnomes mounted upon these creatures. Gnomes themselves are quite a low level, and it's common to see them below level 90 (5 historical.). These low level gnomes can be stolen from at level 75 Thieving, giving 198.5 experience and one of several items. Gnome settlements The Gnomes only have two cities in total. Those being the Tree Gnome Stronghold and Tree Gnome Village. The gnome Hazelmere lives on a small islet on the eastern coast of Kandarin, and a ship yard in eastern Karamja may also be considered a gnome settlement. Gnome cooking The Gnomes have a very sophisticated sense of taste and so they make and eat gourmet foods and cocktails. With a bit of training, the player can also make Gnomish food and drinks. The ingredients for these foods can be purchased from Hudo, Heckel Funch, or looted from gnomes using the Thieving skill. Gnome Clothing Gnome clothing such as Gnome goggles and Gnome scarf more can be found in the clothing store in the Grand Tree, which can be found on the Second floor, in Rometti's Fine Fashions, which is sold by Rometti. Their small pockets why they require a level 75 thieving skill to pick pocket them. Transportation The Gnomes have a few different types of transportation available to humans. One method is to the Spirit Tree (Requirement: Tree gnome Village quest) and another being the Gnome Glider (Requirement: The Grand Tree quest). For both methods of transportation, the player must have completed a number of quests to fully take use of them. Notable gnomes *King Narnode Shareen - King of the Tree Gnome Stronghold *King Healthorg - Greatest King of the Tree Gnome Stronghold (deceased) *Glouphrie - Gnome illusionist from the Fourth Age *Glough - Ex-High Guardian of the Grand Tree *Oaknock - Master Engineer (deceased) *Hazelmere - Last of the ancient gnomes *King Bolren - King of the Tree Gnome Village *Sergeant Garkor - Leader of the 10th Squad of the Royal Guard *Commander Montai - Commander of the gnome troops at the Battlefield of Khazard *Lieutenant Schepbur - Commander of the Armoured Tortoise Regiment *Daero - High Tree Guardian *Gnome Champion - Champion of the Gnomes. Category:Gnome